Poison
by Yandere Shoujo
Summary: When the time arises, Sonic and Genos must help each other out. Even when they would rather see the other die. Rated for small language. No pairings.


A/N: When you're listening to anime openings and an idea hits you like a truck.

Poison

Genos' strategy was strength, blow everything away to dust. Sonic's greatest asset was his speed, slice and kill before anyone could blink. When those strengths got removed, they were a bit out of luck.

It was supposed to be a fight to the death. Genos saw a threat to his teacher, and Sonic saw an obstacle. The weather had been agreeable for both parties as it was spring and rather sunny. City Z, being as abandoned as it was, made the casual count a guaranteed zero for bystanders. All in all, it was a nice day. Then a monster just had to come along and spew body numbing poison.

Genos, being mostly mechanical, was able to ward off the Demon level monster. Its name was irrelevant to the cyborg as it was dead and pieces of flesh and hard skin, but now Genos was missing an arm, half a leg, and a portion of his midsection.

Genos cringed at the damage he'd received. Saitama had said he should be less reckless, and he'd foolishly done it again. It looked like he was going to be hopping back to the apartment, before he focused on the mass of black and purple a few yards away.

Sonic's skin was a sickly, pale color with a slight purple tint, making veins stick out and sweat to drip off his skin. Genos had seen the man naked and in battle gear, yet this time he was wearing some kind of flashy boy band wear. His bare arms shook, though Genos wasn't sure if it was him trying to move or just shivering.

Genos shrugged, it was just another pest out of his teacher's way and he turned to hop away before something small caught his sensitive hearing.

"W-wait…"

Genos didn't turn around but halted.

"Are you expecting me to save you?"

Sonic would have cringed harder if he could. His entire body felt like lead and goo at the same time, among other ailments that rendered him unable to do more than talk. Sonic tried to do anything, roll over, lift his head or prop himself up, but all he got in return were non responsive limbs and a pounding headache.

"D-damn you brat. Just…" Sonic bit his lip. He wasn't sure what was hurting more right now, his head or his pride. "Just don't leave me h-here! At l-least kill me or something-nghmph."

He was gritting his teeth now.

Of all the ways to die, as a prideful ninja, Sonic refused to go out lying on a dirty sidewalk on a sunny day due to poison.

The sounds of metal against cement grated on Sonic's ears, yet he didn't need to see to know the boy had fallen.

"Shit." Genos grumbled.

Hopping was apparently out of the equation since his entire sense of balance was thrown off. There wasn't too far of a distance to crawl to the apartment, but it would still take a while. He proped himself into a sitting position and looked down to the sparking wires that should be connected to his knee.

Irritated, he fished into his pockets for his cell phone, but was dismayed to see it had been smashed, likely when he had been thrown into a wall. There wasn't anyone aside from his teacher to help him aside from the quivering man on the ground. Though it wasn't like he would be of any use anyway since he was dying and Genos would rather he stay in that state.

The only other option would be to wait until it was time for mail delivery and Saitama spot him, but if another monster came along he'd be scrap metal. After closing his eyes for a second and cringing, he looked back to the other man.

Sonic' vision was getting blurry and darker. He fought with all his might to stay conscious, but all it was earning him was a throbbing head and more shivering. He was getting colder, but couldn't stop sweating either. A cool breeze wafted by, and he felt too tired to even convulse.

 _Scraaaaape_

 _Scraaaaape_

The grating sound of scraping metal resounded in the empty area and Sonic wished it would stop. Something hard grabbed him by the shoulder none to gently and his body was turned on its back.

Blue sky, an apartment with a large crater on its side, and the face of an irritated cyborg were in Sonic's vision. Focusing on one thing was already a pain, so he shut his eyes.

"No, you don't get to die, yet."

A metal hand pried both Sonic's eyes open and he groaned.

"You were going to say something different."

All Sonic really wanted to do was sleep, but he kept listening.

"Well? What were you going to say?"

Sonic averted his eyes, cringed, but didn't look back up again because he was suddenly very dizzy and dangerously nauseous.

"A-antidote."

"An antidote? Where?" Genos demanded.

The cyborg had grabbed Sonic's chin and forced his head back to his direction. Sweat erupted from Sonic's forehead and he squeezed his eyes shut, breathing in and out deeply.

"B-bag, L-left pocket."

Genos searched the pocket that was much deeper than he anticipated and found a small pouch. Inside were a multitude of miniature vials of different color and substances.

"Ok, which one?" Genos asked, scanning them with his eyes. Some, he could tell already, were poisonous, others for sleep, and many unknown. It appeared that there was even one with tea leaves.

Sonic wished that his head would stop spinning and that his stomach would stop doing flip flops. But his medicines were right there. It was only supposed to be used in absolute emergencies, but this seemed like the right kind of situation. He'd have to just go for his strongest.

"G-guh-" Sonic clamped his mouth shut and took deep breaths.

"Hey!" Genos observed Sonic as he grit his teeth and made hissing noises as he took a moment to just breathe properly.

"Gold." Sonic rasped.

Genos picked the only vial of gold. It was one of the unknowns he had scanned, and it was also in the smallest vials.

"Ok. How do I administer the antidote?"

It was a liquid, and after uncorking the vial, a scent Genos could only identify as "hospital" assaulted his nose. It was slightly sweet, yet there was something about the smell that just reminded him of medicines and sterilization.

"My mouth."

Genos looked down. "What?"

"Just put it in my mouth!" Sonic managed to yell.

That was it. He was at his limit. Anything else Genos said was lost to him as his hearing was going out and his vision was nothing but blobs of colors.

Genos did as told, reluctantly since he did not want to be yelled at by someone like Sonic, and let the medicine travel down the man's throat. He wasn't sure how much he should use, but there wasn't much of it anyway, so the whole thing it was.

Sonic was quiet for a moment, and still. Very still. Genos applied his palm to his forehead as the thought occurred to him that he may have been too late and he would have to figure out some way to get back home.

Then Sonic coughed.

Sonic groaned, but could feel his body beginning to work again. Then he promptly got on his hands and knees and emptied his stomach's contents on the sidewalk. Shuddering, he rose to a stand, only to bend over, hands resting on his knees. The medicine was an absolute last resort, and bit by bit it was living up to its usage. Pretty soon he'd be able to fight near full strength.

Once he was able to open his eyes without his bead swimming, he looked down to the cyborg that was looking up to him impatiently.

"Tch. Fine."

 _Knock knock knock_

Saitama looked away from the TV, and rose from his relaxed position against his futon. Poking his head out of his door, he was met with a very tired looking Genos, who seemed more emotionally drained than tired, who was missing a few limbs. One of said limbs, an arm, was being carried in one hand and he seemed to be struggling to stay standing.

"Oh, did you run into some trouble after the meeting?"

"Y-yes, teacher."

"Oh, well, need a hand?"

"Yes." Genos sighed. "Teacher."


End file.
